


Come Back to Bed

by beforeyoustartyourday



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Best of Wives and Best of Women, F/M, their children are mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 18:33:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11652291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beforeyoustartyourday/pseuds/beforeyoustartyourday
Summary: Best of Wives and Best of Women from Eliza's perspective.





	Come Back to Bed

"Alexander, come back to sleep."

Elizabeth's melodic voice rang out softly, edged with fear that Alexander would leave again. 

"I have an early meeting out of town," Alex said gently. 

Eliza peeked through the curtains. "It's still dark outside," she protested. Always. Always so dark, always away. 

"I know," he replied. He was quick; Eliza knew that he knew his absence had left Eliza's mind in turmoil every time, and while Phillip had died a few years ago, it still hurt. "I just need to write something down." His hand, a blur of ink, swept across the page. Eliza didn't need to know what he was writing - she just needed him to stay. Staying would be enough for her. 

She just needed him to stay. 

"Alexander, you're writing so fast. Why do you write like you're running out of time? Please. Come back to bed. That would be enough." Her brows were drawn together, and she rubbed them to try and diffuse the tension. 

"I'll be back before you know I'm gone." 

"Come back to sleep."

"This meeting's at dawn." Alex's eyes went dark, sad. 

There was no convincing him. Eliza always knew, even when she thought he was hers, that he couldn't be told what to do or where to go, but she tried. And she was done trying this time. "Well, I'm going back to sleep." She laid back down, swiping hair and tears out of her eyes. A bad feeling grew in her heart, but Eliza pushed it down. _He always comes back_ , she thought. 

He needed to. Phillip was dead, little Angelica's brilliant mind was gone, and they had six more children to care for. Besides, Eliza's sister Angelica was right - this time, this land, it was catered towards the needs of men. And Eliza loved him, despite everything that had happened. She needed him to stay, if not that then come back. 

Alex walked to their bed, _their_ bed. Nobody else's. "Hey."

She looked back at him, saw the raw emotion in his eyes. Kissed him. 

"Best of wives, and best of women."

And he was gone.


End file.
